In an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,526, there is provided an automatically operating pager system wherein a transmitting station automatically receives and transmits limited content coded signals from callers, and automatically sends out corresponding messages to remotely located receivers. The pager receivers includes a video display panel for displaying the limited content messages, and a memory for storing the messages for later retrieval and display at the discretion and at the convenience of the user. The page receiver provides for automatic storage of any of a plurality of such received messages, such as call-back telephone numbers, and selective manual or automatic retrieval and video display of such plural messages at the convenience of the user, as well as an audible alert of a paging call, automatic time delayed storage, and other features.